


如何避免早恋

by xuansuo_jade



Series: 【里纲】少年Reborn与十年后纲吉 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 聊聊未成年谈恋爱的事。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 【里纲】少年Reborn与十年后纲吉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019143
Kudos: 5





	如何避免早恋

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Janieck&Bunt.--- Maybe  
> Attention：少年R与270；上海卷零分作文套餐；短篇一发完，但800字估计是写不完的。
> 
> 附2020上海卷作文题：  
> 世上许多重要的转折是在意想不到时发生的，这是否意味着人对事物发展进程无能为力？
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

应该如何避免早恋？  
纲吉从来没想过，自己有一天会有这样青春年少的困扰。在他尚是个少年时，他是学校里默默无闻的差生，是相貌平平的路人，从来和这两个字扯不上任何关系。一段莫名产生又无妄结束的暗恋，已经是他可能拥有的最青春的徽章。  
但是，此刻，当他已经成年许久，坐在彭格列总部的首领办公室里，撑着头皱着眉每天要处理上百公文时，他竟然第一次陷入了这个困境。  
当然，恋爱是双向的。既然如此，主语便不会只有他一个。而且他已经二十多岁了，怎么说也和这两个字相距甚远。  
他所忧愁的，是他曾经的老师，他当下的下属，Reborn。

这件事情便要从解咒后谈起了。  
彩虹之子的身体并没有一开始就恢复，而是在漫长的时光里遵循生命的规律重新成长。这对于他们来说其实是一件好事。  
于是，Reborn虽然很多时候表现得不像个婴儿，但还是安分地一点点长大了。用“长大”这个词，纲吉常常觉得很别扭，因为这个男人明明是他的长辈，他的老师。这种年龄和外表的倒置，常常让他觉得很是微妙。  
但这并不会影响他对Reborn的关心。照顾小孩早就是他习以为常的事情了。所以他也顺理成章地接管了Reborn的生活，照料他，陪伴他，与他一起前进，甚至很快成为了他法律意义上的监护人。  
从日本到西西里，他们又度过了十几年的岁月。到如今，纲吉已经成为了稳重老辣的里世界教父，Reborn也重新在地下树立起他作为世界第一杀手和彭格列高层的威严。然而，这都不能掩盖一个事实：在纲吉已经27岁时，Reborn仍然是一个15岁少年。  
对比曾经的纲吉来说，他其实已经很高挑了，但仍然比如今的纲吉要稍矮。站在纲吉身后时，那张略显稚嫩的面容也常常容易让人忽视。他本人倒是不以为意。但是纲吉却常常觉得有趣。明明对方是婴儿时他从来都怕得要死，可当Reborn长成清秀挺拔的少年，他却突然体悟到了做父亲的心。  
就像一个自己看着长大的孩子，本身便是美玉，如今更雕琢出了棱角。在未来，他也可眼见，这块美玉将变得越来越璀璨。这让他既欣赏，又叹惋，甚至还有隐隐的骄傲。他从来没有把Reborn当成真正的孩子，但他还是在岁月里窥见了他们未曾相遇之时，这个男人是如何昂首阔步，一往无前，惊艳了整个里世界。只是这些想法，他绝不会让对方知道，因为他很清楚，即使是现在的自己和Reborn交手，胜负也只在五五之间。

但这足够让他担忧起另外一个问题，那便是Reborn的情感生活。  
在阅历渐长后，他便能意识到Reborn是个风流的人。曾经他茫然地接受了这一点，但现在他却无法坦然受之。无论这个男人的内心多么饱经沧桑，现下的他仍然只有15岁。  
作为一名合格的监护人，15岁的恋爱，仍然到得有些早。

他其实并不是一开始就察觉到了这个问题。  
纲吉是个很迟钝的人，似乎从来都缺少了这方面的神经。18岁时会傻愣愣地拒绝毕业典礼上向他索求第二颗纽扣的女孩，22岁也会依旧傻愣愣地拒绝舞会上向他敬酒要求交换私人号码的女士。即使到了27岁，他的恋爱经历仍然为零。这样的人，怎么能要求他主动发现异常。  
所以他不会意识到，与Reborn共浴是不妥帖的，与Reborn同室而眠是不妥帖的，将食物喂到Reborn嘴边是不妥帖的，打断Reborn与其他女士的谈话是不妥帖的，为Reborn购买袖扣和领带夹是不妥帖的。  
直到Reborn向他告白并索求回应之前，他都没有意识到，他被这个男人的年轻外表所迷惑，做出了许许多多不妥帖的事情。

纲吉挠了挠头，重新整理思路。  
问题到底出现在哪里呢？他始终百思不得其解。  
他还记得Reborn告白时，是在一个家族舞会的走廊。他被这个身形单薄的少年拉到角落，在微暗的灯下目睹了他的怒火。他听到Reborn问：“你不让我和别的女人往来，你以为我就会让你和别的女人往来吗？”  
纲吉没听懂。他当然听不懂这么莫名其妙的话。他低头看少年的脸，有些不习惯，因为哪怕Reborn比他矮，他也不习惯如此居高临下的视角，常常都会弯腰或坐着与他交谈。他也不习惯叫Reborn少年，因为在他心里，这是他的老师，他的长辈，这份尊重并不会受他的外表限制。但他还是在这份别扭里，看清了Reborn浅浅的略显冰冷的笑容。  
他尴尬地轻笑了一声。“你在说什么？我什么时候不让你和女人往来了。”  
只是怕你年纪太轻被人带坏了而已。明明男人我也不让你往来。作为监护人，必须要好好筛选监护对象的朋友。他在心中腹诽。  
Reborn的脸却僵了一下。还稚嫩的少年脸当然不会有成年人的锋锐，但他的脸上还是露出稳操胜券、好整以暇的笑。他轻轻说：“是吗？”  
纲吉沉默了一下，突然不知道该怎么答。明明之前都没有被发作过，难道是叛逆期到了？他的思绪有些走神。  
然而Reborn也没指望从他嘴上得到什么靠谱的答复。他只是欺身逼得纲吉后退一步抵到窗沿，突然抬手拽住了纲吉的领带迫使他低头，然后抬起头——咬了他的唇。  
他在纲吉震惊的眼中，微微眯起眼，月下笑得像盯住猎物的狼。正处于变声期的嗓音微微压低，透露出几分成年的风采。“如果你不明白我的意思，那我不妨说得清楚一点。我邀请你和我一起早恋，教父阁下。”

纲吉狠狠摇了摇头，将这让人羞耻的画面甩出脑海。又一次开始重新思考。  
面对Reborn的邀请，他的第一反应便是拒绝。是的，连一秒的犹豫也没有，连一秒的犹豫也未曾有过。而这个选择的基础，在最开始便不包括什么个人的喜恶。因为他清楚地记得，他曾经是Reborn的学生，现在是Reborn的老板兼监护人。如果为了Reborn考虑，他当然不可能接受这么荒唐的告白。  
他拒绝了，拒绝却没有被接受。很显然，这个男人从不打算让他拒绝。  
于是他极尽闪躲之能事，非工作不私聊不见面，甚至还专门飞去国外出差。Reborn也不逼他，只是在他飞往国外时默默地跟来，帮他分担沉重的工作，为他抵挡未知的危机，就像一直以来他做的那样。

纲吉并不想伤害Reborn。  
他爱Reborn吗？自然是爱的。这爱很复杂，是师生之情的敬爱，是战友之情的友爱，是亲近之人的亲爱。可是，这之中，却也有着关心不舍的疼爱，有着无法分别的眷爱，有着向往倾慕的……恋爱。这是无法宣之于口，诉之语言也无法概括的爱。  
Reborn爱他吗？他却不太确信。但是，对方既然这么说了，大概就是爱的。  
可是，他们的爱，来得并不合适。15岁不算小，却也有些太小了。  
他们之间，终究隔着12岁。

他开始懊悔，开始反省自己在这段关系里可能做过的错事。  
当他换了一个视角，他才意识到，他做的很多事情是不妥帖的。  
与Reborn共浴是不妥帖的。与Reborn同室而眠是不妥帖的。将食物喂到Reborn嘴边是不妥帖的。打断Reborn与其他女士的谈话是不妥帖的。为Reborn购买袖扣和领带夹是不妥帖的。  
这段关系到底什么时候变了质？Reborn怎么会喜欢上自己这样的人？  
如果在这些无意之时，他有意留心，事情是不是就会变得不一样？他的种种补救措施，又是否能力挽狂澜，改变他们已经快要变质的关系？  
他不确定。

蝴蝶扇动翅膀的时候，如何知道自己会造就飓风？便是知道了又如何，扇动翅膀的当下，蝴蝶也绝不会相信。未来可能出现的飓风从来与它无干。  
人是活在当下的动物。每分每秒，每个选择，每种情境，都只能义无反顾。只有走到路的尽头，回首过往，才会怅然自叹，将故事的结局归咎于某个时刻，某种选择，某种力量。  
但这也是突兀的，是一种推脱和逃避，是自我卸责。结局藏在选择的每一步里，便是要眼见他楼塌了，亲手筑起高楼之人也从来是自己。将故事的转折归咎于无意识，只是一种诡辩。  
重要的从来是此刻，是下一步。过往种种，才有意义。

他掏出了手机，决定还是要给Reborn写一封正式的拒绝信。  
然而，手机上却显示有一封来自Reborn的最新邮件。  
他愣了一下，犹豫片刻，还是选择点开。

总是在意这具十五岁的身体，你难道敢说对我没有非分之想？  
别担心，我活的年头都够成年三次了。我们可以三年后再来好好讨论这个问题。  
你觉得呢，亲爱的教父阁下？  
——Reborn

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 看到上海卷作文题的第一眼就觉得，可以写一个和恋爱有关的故事。别的作文题倒是没什么想法，但是欢迎大家一起加入零分作文套餐x  
> 最近正好在沉迷少年rX270，这种外貌和内在的倒置真的很有趣，希望大家也能觉得有趣。有想法的话以后可能会再写一些这样设定的故事。  
> 别的也没什么可说的。最近产出不多，但总算是暂时忙完了。总之感谢看到这里，也感谢包容我的不足。
> 
> By璇


End file.
